Five night's at freddys
by rebrb
Summary: 6 friends go face to face with 5 animatronic's as they think they suffered the worst,but there is worst yet to come
1. Chapter 1

Oh hey this is my new story with a crossover of Dino squad and five night's at freddy's ready?BEGIN.

* * *

Oh hi names John I need to tell you a secret that no one else knows...I am...a you heard it,I am a tyrannosaurus by the way I am 13.

I used to love Freddy fazbears pizza until one day I found a excruciating discovery that the animatronics there were haunted by the kids that were killed there.I told everyone my theory,but they all called me crazy,but a group of 5 kids in my grade said that they believed my theory and would tag along to try a prove night we stood in front of the pizzeria as we tried to find a source to get in.''Found one right here!''Roger quickly tied a rope to the top as we climb inside the pizzeria.

''I guess this is the back room,I take it?''Max said as we found the door and opened it.''My hairs gonna get all dusty from all this dust''Caruso said.''Caruso,hair isn't everything you know?''Buzz said as we walked towards the hallway and found the security room filled with blood.''Omg!''I said as we all screamed as I ran out.''John wait!''they said as I saw bonnie in the dining room.''Hey buddy no running in the hallway or else **You'll die** get in trouble!''bonnie said as I ran back into the security door.

''Bonnie-gasp-is coming right now!''I said as he was walking down the hallway.''I'll close both doors!''Rogers said as he proceeded to close them as the others were freaking out how this had gone very power read **20% **and it was draining 2% every minute.''At least I died with my friends...''Max said as the power went out and we heard a jingle.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy it if anyone's watching.

* * *

Just as the jingle stopped playing something grabbed me and was taking me to the backroom.''Go dino!''I said as I pulled away from the animatronic who looked quite shocked,but came back with his friends.I was a little taller than them(I was 7'4 in dinosaur form),but with all of them ganging up on me I couldn't take them as I roared in the direction of the security office for my friends to help me out of no where a spinosaurus bumped into the animatronics and let me quickly busted the front door opened and we all ran out.''Ummm...''Is all I could say.''We're all dinosaurs too''Max said.''What kind''I said scratching my head.

After they told what type of dinosaurs they were I went home and saw my mom on the phone crying.''Where HAVE YOU BEEN!''she said crying.''Freddy fazbears pizzeria...''I whispered.''Freddy fazbears pizza...''she said as she started to cry even more.''Why are you crying so much?''I said as I felt guilty about what she was about to say.''Your dad died in the pizzeria...someone claimed to see him trying to get out,but got pulled back into the pizzeria by the animatronics.'' ''How did you even survive john?''she said as she wiped her tears away.''We busted through the front door''I said nervously.''The door is heavily locked no one can break it,unless you're some kind of super human...''she said as I didn't say anything.

''Ar-e you a super human...''she said walking to me.''No,and I won't tell you anyways''I said as I pushed between her and went into my room and locked mom banged on the door for 15 minutes before giving up as she went to sleep.I quickly used some of my dinosaur powers and looked at my t-rex face and claws as I went back to human form and went to sleep.I had woke up to the sound of glass break and I saw a animatronic climbing through the broken window,It was the animatronic that cause the bite of 87 it's eyes were so dark that it could give nightmares for animatronic ran towards me and stabbed me in the stomach as I turned into a dinosaur,he was not suprised,in fact it only grinned and headbutted me into the wall.

I used my tail to finally throw him into the wall as I heard something explode as the animatronic fell down on the ground lifeless.I just looked at my clock and noticed I had 15 minutes till school started as I started to change and run to school as I prepared to tell all my friends what had happened as I left my house,I could see 2 animatronics in the corner of my eye pulling the fox out the window and giving me a deathly glare as I shuttered as I ran to school.

* * *

Sorry that it's short!Crossovers are really difficult if you ever made one ,More support(reviews,follows,fav)=More chapters!~This is John signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys(if anyone is actually reading!)Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy this!

* * *

As I entered the high school I had to tell my friends what had happened,it felt like a dream,it felt fake,like it couldn't happen,but it did. I walked to my friends who were

talking(except caruso)who was brushing his hair so he could look his best for anything that was happening.''Hey John,what took so long?''Max said as he shoved his football in

his backpack loaded with his other equipment inside.''You wouldn't believe this but...one of the animatronics broke my window and climbed through it...''I said scratching the

back of my head nervously like I did something wrong.''Well what happened?''I heard fiona say as she and the rest of the crew were paying close attention now.

''Well the animatronic from the bite of 87 climbed in,and we had a short,but bad fight,as I knocked him with my tail as something exploded within him''I said.''After I shoved him

in my closet since I couldn't just leave him in the dumpster,I left,but soon after I saw the other 3 animatronics from the pizzeria grab him and take him somewhere''I said as I sat down the bench.

''We need to tell Ms.m about this...''buzz said as I looked at him confused.''ooo,we forgot to tell him...''I heard caruso said as he laughed nervously.''Well john,we used to live in

Kittery Point,but...Victor Veloci almost found out we were perfect dinosaurs,so we left''Roger said.''Also he still makes mutantsaurs so were always on trips around the world''He

said as the bell rang signaling that class had started.

**Victor Veloci Pov**

''Lower the primordial ooze in this area,maybe we can lure those peeeerrfect dinosaurs here''as he started to laugh like the ones in the movie's.

**No one's Pov**

The animatronics were walking back to the pizzeria as they saw a helicopter go over them with an orange cloud of ooze,as it touched them,but they paid no attention to

it,because they had to get their friend working again as they started to feel weird as they entered the pizzeria.''Are you guys getting the feeling that i'm getting?''freddy said as

they all fell to the floor moving uncontrollably as if they were having a seizure.

**Back to John's Pov**

**Afterschool**

''Guys i'm getting 4 signals from the pizzeria we were at a couple days ago,we should get going''Roger said as we walked out of the gates of the soon approached

the pizzeria as it looked a lot more rundown than it was as we took peek whole dining room had nothing but pieces of wood one the floor and a leg or two of a chair.

I quickly looked around the corner of the dining room to see 4 huge things running our way as I yelled ''Run!''as the crew just stayed there and turned into dinosaurs.I had no

choice but to help them because they were my friends and they needed me.I quickly turned into a dinosaur and roared at them as I got into my fighting stance ready to

battle.

* * *

I tried to add as much detail as I could but don't worry i'll upload another chapter soon!Also if you could share what you think of this story that would be great!,I don't get much advice but when I do I take it into consideration and do it!~This is john signing out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of five nights at freddys hope you enjoy!

* * *

I quickly rushed towards the fox and hit him head's first to be stopped by him,''Get off me ye'ol landlubber''as he shoved his larger and sharper hook into my pain was unreal everything was getting blurry,so I rushed out the door in human form and passed out in the packing lot.

I woke up to seeing very bright lights and people moving around as everything was blurry around me.''Where...am I?''I said as I had a sharp pain in my arm and in my shoulder as they were all bandaged up.''Your in the hospital right now,you've been out for 2 days,and also we have some bad news for you...most of your friends died except for 2 who were very lucky to be alive,but are currently in coma's right now...''the doctor said as my mom rushed in.

''This is what happens when you go to freddy fazbears pizza John!''she said crying into my should as I knew,too,that I shouldn't have gone doctors let me go since they said I should be fine,just to take it easy for the next couple days.I still had to go to school ''huh what a day''I thought to myself as I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and changed my clothes like always,took a shower like always,and left to school walking.I went inside school to have all eyes on me,but I just ignored it and went to class.''Welcome ba-''my teacher said as he looked at me as I went to my seat.

20 seconds into class I already get ''what happened?''at least 5 times as I tell them''If you wanna know what happened come to me at lunch''I told them all as I went back to doing work.

As I got my food I went to sit on a table and saw 7 other people sitting down,obviously wanting for an answer.''So what basically happened was I went to freddy fazbears pizza with my friends and the animatronics killed half of my friends and the rest of my friends including me bearily made it out alive''I said as the kids looked sad,but left the table afterwards leaving me to think.

It is now pe class...perfect...not my best,but stretched and ran into the field for our daily we were getting ready to change,I saw a couple people with guns that started to around me fell as I heard the announcer's say''The school is on LOCKDOWN,I repeat ON LOCKDOWN!''he said as I made it into the locker room.

The remainder of the class was in the gym along with the guys with guns who kept them hostage.''Look for everyone in your class!,Now!''he said as one of the guys with guns went with the teacher into the locker room.I waited in one of the room in the back as I heard footsteps come closer and closer.

I turned into a dinosaur just as the guy with the gun came in''What th-''he said as I bulled into as he got knocked into the wall teacher quickly screamed and ran out the locker room into his own room as he locked himself in it.

I picked up the gun and took it into my locker so no one would find it and take advantage of it,as I went into the gym in my dinosaur form''OMG!''the 2 men said as they pointed their guns at me,but didn't have time to shoot as I bulled them into the wall unconcious.I couldn't help,but grin in my dinosaur form as almost everyone in the gym were screaming or rubbing their eyes thinking if it was real or fake.

I quickly ran into the locker room as I heard people chase me,as I went back into human form without anyone looking as I went into my locker and waited.I heard all the lockers opening as I heard people whispering as they opened my locker and pulled me out.

''What are you doing in here john?''as they looked at the gun I had in my hand.''How'd you get that?''someone I didn't know said as I thought of a lie''I knocked one of the people that had the gun out with him,along with teacher''I said as I thought it over again and just realized,I FUCKED UP.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!I will be making chapter 5 during the weekend most likely so stay tunned,and remember Dino out!~This is john signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys John here talking to you about a problem i'm having atm.I really need an idea for the story just so I could be updating this story 2-3 times a your guys help it's gonna be a lot slower,but it's your choice!**


End file.
